


apotropaism

by armethaumaturgy



Series: infinitely hungry [2]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, I suppose?, M/M, Smut, demon!infi, priest!arme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: “As much as I enjoy a strip tease from time to time, now isn’t the time,” he says, thumbs hooking in the waistline of the other’s pants and tugging them down with more strength than his slim hands should be able to. “I’ve waited far too long for a tease.”“You say that every time,” Arme deadpans, fighting not to shiver as the demon’s hands settle on his bare hip bones, claws resting on the skin and prompting goosebumps.“Because it’s true every time.”





	apotropaism

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween!

Light streams into the small church through a polished clean, yet still faded and scratched up window. The wind howls as it rushes outside, and the outline of the sun slowly fades out behind the horizon.

The last of the folk have filed out over an hour ago, not a stray soul in sight. He remembers the concerned gaze of an elderly woman as he finished the sermon, one that repeats every time. He never has the heart to reassure her nothing’s wrong.

It is a special night. Everyone knows not to linger on the first Sunday of the month.

So the pastor stands alone between the pews, shoulders slumped and yet still tall as a statue adorning the altar. She watches over him with her unseeing, stone eyes, the warmest anyone who knows about what he’s about to do ever would. But then again, she is the only one, and he argues it’s the best course.

He grips a candle with slender fingers, feet carrying him between the rows and beautifully sculpted statues lining the walls to the candles mounted on the walls and he lights them, their gentle glow replacing the warmth of the fading sunlight.

Last on the list is a candelabra sitting atop the altar, held in the goddess’ frail fingers. The flickering flames cast her stony face in gentle shadows, highlighting the sculptor’s skill and eye for detail.

Sometimes he sits in front of it, down on the floor, gazing up at her colorless features and talks. He tells the statue his thoughts, his worries and all the secrets he has hidden into the corners of his mind, and sometimes it almost feels like she replies, but in her own way; a bird tweeting on the windowsill, the soft pitter-patter of rain descending on the roof of the church, or a soft draft of warm air in the middle of a cold afternoon.

There’s none of that now, even as he clasps his hands in prayer and repeats words he had spun himself, both an apology and a request.

And then, as the last ‘amen’ spills past his lips, the candlelights all flutter wildly, barely managing not to go out. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, fingers slipping from his rosary with a last fleeting prayer.

He turns, and is met with a wide, self-satisfied smile right in his face. Ruby red eyes twinkle in the light like blood, and yet they narrow as the smile widens. Leathery flaps resound in the church, bouncing between the walls as the figure lands, shoes clicking softly against the marble floor.

“Missed me, Arme?” the demon asks, wings folding neatly behind his back with more sickening sounds.

The priest purses his lips and shakes his head at the demon’s antics. ”The day I miss you is the day I die.”

The demon, whose name Arme has ingrained in his mind by now — Infi, and he never passes up an opportunity to remind — pouts, sticking out his bottom lip. Like that, he almost looks normal, like a young, playful man. Well, as long as you ignore the crimson horns sticking out from his mess of a hair, the wings and tail curling behind him, and the pointed fangs hidden behind those ‘innocent’ lips.

That pout dissolves just as quick into another smirk, and the demon reaches up to cradle Arme’s chin with his clawed fingers. “Well, I could help with that,” he drawls, tracing a finger across Arme’s pale cheek, dragging his hair behind an ear. “But not tonight. Tonight I’m here for my fee.”

Arme’s brows furrow and he steps back. His hair slips out again into its usual position, Infi’s hand still outstretched. The demon watches him with a raised brow, as if daring him to do anything.

Arme doesn’t. He’s a careful man, caring for his little town. He wouldn’t let a demon reign free and feast upon the people when he can stop it. So he reaches up and starts unbuttoning his robes, fingers making sure he doesn’t snag his rosary.

The demon watches, eyes hungry as they rake the priest’s slim form in, each inch of exposed skin like canvas awaiting him. And it is, already pristine again like a blanket of freshly fallen snow and begging to be marked up with sharp teeth. A month is always more than enough for Arme’s bruises to fade, and Infi is only more than happy to recreate them.

As soon as the robes are off, folded into a neat little pile by the altar, and Arme is left I’m only his pants, Infi steps forward and swats his hands away.

“As much as I enjoy a strip tease from time to time, now isn’t the time,” he says, thumbs hooking in the waistline of the other’s pants and tugging them down with more strength than his slim hands should be able to. “I’ve waited far too long for a tease.”

“You say that every time,” Arme deadpans, fighting not to shiver as the demon’s hands settle on his bare hip bones, claws resting on the skin and prompting goosebumps.

“Because it’s true every time,” Infi replies with ease, leaning up to close his lips over the juncture where Arme’s neck meets his shoulder. He sucks, reveling in the shaky gasp he feels more than hears reverberating through the priest. His teeth hover above the soft flesh, grazing it gently and only serving to make Arme hold his breath, but it’s much too soon for that, so Infi’s tongue replaced them a d licks all the way up to his face.

Their lips mesh together, Infi not wasting any time to press his tongue into Arme’s mouth, running over each nook and cranny to get a taste of the tall man again.

Arme tastes of honey and wine, and something else sweet that’s uniquely him, and Infi can never get enough of it. He can never get enough of the man, once a month is so much less than he needs, wants, but he knows not to ask for more. Even if he’d threaten Arme, he tastes so much better when he’s willing and happy, and any more than this wouldn’t work anymore, no matter how much Infi wishes it would. Arme is seeped in holiness, the best man any of this land had ever seen.

Unlike Infi.

But that matters not during tonight, those thoughts are for later, when he watches from afar, knowing he can’t touch for another whole month to come. He’d been starving for a week now, and he isn’t going to ruin his meal with thoughts he’d been running from all day long.

“I think you’re still wearing too much,” Infi mutters into Arme’s ear, nibbling at the lobe. His hands tug down the priest’s underwear, baring the man for Infi’s hungry eyes to rake over. Oh, he cannot wait to mark the pale flesh with hickies. “That’s better.”

There’s a flush already creeping up Arme’s cheeks, a beautiful shade of cherry red that Infi loves so much. He steps out of his pants and undergarments, and Infi kicks them away, somewhere towards the neatly folded tunic.

“What’s this, feeling embarrassed?” Infi taunts, lips set in a lopsided smirk as he drags his finger down Arme’s chest. Arme flinches away on instinct, but Infi expects it, pressing a little harder when he does. “We haven’t even done anything! We’ve done far more embarrassing things in the past,” he continues, eyes falling down between the two of them. Arme’s cock is slowly filling with blood, much to the priest’s chagrin. Infi laughs when he catches his expression, the furrowed brows and bitten lip. “Oh, don’t look at me like that, that’s totally normal. After all, who could resist such a beauty as myself?”

“You’re in a very talkative mood today,” Arme remarks.

Infi hums, pretending to think as he curls his slender fingers around Arme’s cock and starts stroking it to full hardness. His reward is Arme’s breath stuttering and a small moan falling off his lips. “And you, on the contrary, are very quiet today.”

“What do you want me to say?” Arme asks. He obviously means it to sound sarcastic, but Infi’s from only widens, until his cheeks hurt from it, and he leans up, almost floating again as he ghosts his lips against Arme’s.

“How about 'oh Infi, that feels so good’, or 'Infi, I love you!’ or even 'more, Infi, I can’t wait’,” he chuckles, breath fanning over Arme’s face. The priest’s face goes a few shades darker, lips pursed to indicate he is not going to do as Infi wishes. Well, it was worth a shot. “Joy kill,” Infi mutters, but it’s lacking any heat.

He pulls away after stealing a kiss, licking the other’s taste off his lips as he drops to his knees, hand still moving on the other’s cock. It greets him with a glob of precum beading at the tip, begging to be licked off. So he does, drags his tongue all the way up the length and swirls it around the tip.

Arme moans above, a sound that goes straight to Infi’s own cock, pressing against the restraints of his clothes. He drops one hand from Arme’s hip to palm himself through the thin fabric. By the time he’s opening his mouth to take Arme’s cock in, he’s already moaning wildly, bucking his own hips to gain some friction against the heel of his hand.

Infi pulls off of Arme with an obscene 'pop’, a trail of saliva and precum still connecting him to the heated flesh. Infi’s eyes are half-hooded and misty as they look up at Arme, and he feels they’re darker, too, like he could easily get lost in them if he looked for too long.

“Sorry,” Infi mutters, still so close to his cock that Arme can feel each of his labored breaths. His cock twitches involuntarily and Infi gives another smirk, this one much less wide and much more tired. “I don’t have the patience for too much foreplay tonight. But that’s what you like, isn’t it?”

Infi rises to his full height, which isn’t imposing at all - he barely reaches up to Arme’s shoulders - and yet Arme holds his breath. He knows what demons are capable of.

Infi’s clawed hand comes and pushes him backwards. He stumbles backwards, but almost fluidly, Infi guides him to sit at the edge of the altar. The stone surface is cold on his bare skin, but Infi decides to remedy that by pressing himself against Arme’s front as much as their physical forms will allow.

Arme can feel Infi’s own arousal pressing against him, and the devilish creature ruts against him, mouth opening in a sinful moan. His eyes are even more misted when he opens them and gazes straight at Arme. “I need you inside me,” Infi whispers, voice lower and betraying just how adjusted he is. “I’ve waited so long… I even prepped myself already.” Infi’s grin is all jagged edges as thrusts against Arme once more, making him gasp out, before he pulls away.

Arme grips at the edge of the altar so tight his knuckles have gone white and yet he can’t stop the wave of heat from rolling through him as Infi shimmies out of his pants, tail popping free and immediately curling around one of his legs. The pointed tip flicks to and fro incessantly - it’s rather cute.

Infi loosens his tie and yanks it off, obviously beyond caring as he tears his button-down open, a button going flying somewhere to the corner of the church to be forgotten and then found only to remind him of this night.

The demon’s skin is sun kissed, like his blazing hair had darkened it as it spills across his slim shoulders. Arme, regrettably, gets a little lost looking over all the curves and edges of Infi’s body, the way his wings twitch just barely, the way a strand of his hair had wound around his horn, the way his chest moves with each inhale and exhale.

And Arme knows this is all him, all his own desire that makes his hand itch to wrap around his cock again, to stroke it and replace the lost best of Infi’s skilled tongue and mouth. He had asked Infi if he used an aphrodisiac on him, and Infi had only grinned in that infuriating way of his and said, 'Why would I? Isn’t it better when you know it’s real? Or would you prefer I did?’ He’ll never forget those words, because they’re with him every time they do this.

He should be scared of a demon, should be doing his best to banish him, and yet here he is, painfully aroused and impatient. He knows none of the exorcisms would work on Infi, he had learned real demons are nothing like what religion teaches them, they’re much stronger, much more resilient, and simple salt and incantation is far from enough to deal with one.

Infi, though, is also awfully honest. Arme had been hesitant with their little deal, he’d thought Infi wouldn’t uphold it and would take his pleasure from all the unsuspecting people of the town, but he hadn’t. He had only taken from Arme, taken what was rightfully given, and then disappeared wherever it was he resided for a month. To say Arme had been surprised would be an understatement.

He’s pulled from his thoughts when Infi’s hand returns, pushing at his chest, right over his wildly beating heart. The demon has more strength than he should, considering his tiny frame, and he easily makes Arme lay down. Something clatters to the floor and Arme looks over to see it’s only a metal goblet used in sermons. Wine spills from it’s overturned edge, but even that is forgotten as Infi straddles his hips.

His face is framed both by his hair and the candlelight flickering all around them. It gives his skin an otherworldly glow. Arme remembers the candelabra sitting a little behind him, and he reaches backwards to grab it, fumbling to find it blindly.

Infi chuckles and reaches over to grab it himself, fingers prying Arme’s from around it. In the process, he grounds his groin into Arme’s, but knowing Infi, that was all planned.

The demon tosses the candelabra upwards, uncaring. Arme’s eyes widen as he watches it soar through the air, but it stops in the air, giving them the additional light from above. With this, it looks like Infi has a halo of light around his face, and Arme can’t help but chuckle at that. Infi joins him, laughing at his bewildered expression.

“I have a few tricks up my sleeve,” he says, “And I could make you float too, if you’d like.”

“No,” Arme replies immediately.

Infi just shrugs, not pushing it. Instead, he sits on his knees, propped on either side of Arme’s hips, and reaches behind himself to grab ahold of Arme’s cock again. Arme hisses at the much needed contact and Infi gives him a grin, holding him steady as he positions himself.

He doesn’t go slow. How drops down, letting his whole weight impale him on Arme’s length. His lips open wide in a loud moan, one that reverberates through the whole church and hides Arme’s.

Infi’s chest rises rapidly and he curls over Arme, propping himself above his face to mash their lips together. It’s messy and full of teeth and saliva, but Arme can’t deny it feels good, just like Infi’s velvety inside around him. Infi’s lips trace a line down his chin to his neck, hovering over his pulse point and practically nuzzling into it.

Arme hold his breath, but Infi just peppers kisses along his skin, latching onto the juncture of his neck to suck a bright mark. It’ll be hidden when he wears his robes, but Infi loves marking him up. There isn’t a time when he isn’t covered in red splotches after their coupling.

Still connected to his neck, Infi raises his hips and impales himself again, groaning against his skin. “Hold me– Hold my hips,” he instructs, curling his fingers around one of Arme’s hands and guides it down to his hip.

Arme complies, gripping the warm flesh as Infi sets a pace, refusing to stop creating hickies on every available place on Arme’s neck. A few reds already bloom all along it, some even on Arme’s pale shoulders.

Arme can’t hold himself still. Infi’s insides squeeze down on him with each thrust, and after a few minutes of holding himself back, Arme starts thrusting along with him. Infi’s volume doubles and moans keep pouring out of him one after another. He barely breathes between them, as his breath is forced out of him so often.

“Ah, you feel so good,” Infi babbles, resting his forehead against Arme’s shoulder. His horn pokes the priest’s chin, but it isn’t painful. “Like always… It’s so good…”

Arme purses his lips together lest he reply, because the words already rest on the tip of his tongue. 'You feel great too.’

Instead he keeps thrusting into Infi’s pliant heat, determined to make him come first. The demon all but crumbles onto him, body lax as he lets Arme drive into him at his own pace. The priest snakes a hand up, carding fingers through the long hair cascading down Infi’s back.

Whether he’d wanted or not, he’d learned the demon’s week points. Infi loves his hair played with and his ass grabbed. So Arme does just that, cupping his hand over the supple buttock and kneading it. It makes Infi go wild, just like he’d known it would, and Infi starts spluttering more gibberish into Arme’s shoulder that the other can’t make out.

Their pace is fast, Arme’s cock sliding in and out fluidly - Infi had really prepared himself well. Thinking about Infi teasing himself with his fingers, pretending it’s Arme makes the priest only that much more aroused. Infi’s insides open for him like they’re made for it (and aren’t they?) and Arme knows he’s hitting the good spots from the volume and frequency of Infi’s noises.

“Good, good, Arme, oh, oh Arme,” Infi moans shamelessly, claws digging into Arme’s shoulders enough to pierce the skin and stain the skin with crimson. “I’m— I’ll—”

Arme allows himself a small, self-satisfied smirk as Infi’s body goes taut like a bow, back arching and head thrown back during his orgasm. It gives Arme a perfect view of the demon’s face, tongue lolling out and drool dripping down his chin. His hair, soaked with sweat, clings to his forehead. Arme has the tiniest urge to brush it aside.

Hot cum splashes onto his midriff and Infi goes lax, slumping on top of him to catch his breath for a moment. He mutters something, but it’s way too quiet for Arme to catch.

And then he’s pulling off with a small moan bordering on a whine and slinking onto the marble floor. Arme watches him with a curious, almost wary — wait, shouldn’t it be the other way around? — look as he settles onto his knees, splotches of white all too prominent on his skin.

Arme knows better than to ask what Infi is doing, so when the demon places a hand on his knee and says, “Come here,” he scoots towards the edge of the altar. Infi makes himself comfortable inbetween his knees and without another word takes him into his mouth, tongue lapping at the underside eagerly. Arme chokes on a moan, doubling over and grasping onto Infi’s hair for support.

Infi hums appreciatively around him, the vibrations running right up his spine. Arme’s eyes fall shut as liquid pleasure runs through his veins, as Infi sets a leisurely pace, using all his tricks to bring him pleasure. Whenever he swirls his tongue around the head or dips the tip into the slit, Arme’s breath is gone.

“I’m… close,” he warns, because he has half the mind to, but Infi only acknowledges him with a lazy look up, lashes fluttering as he curls his fingers around the base and strokes it to compensate for focusing on the tip.

The sight of his length disappearing behind Infi’s plush lips so effortlessly combined with the heat of his mouth finally pushes Arme over the edge. He comes with a guttural moan, still holding onto Infi’s hair.

The first splurt lands on Infi’s tongue before he pulls off, stroking the whole cock to coax more out. He even sticks out his tongue to catch whatever he manages, though most of the cum ends up all over his face, some even landing on his hair. He has to close an eye so it doesn’t get into it, but that doesn’t stop him from suckling at the tip of Arme’s oversensitive cock to milk it for all it’s worth.

Only when it’s soft and slips from his lips and Arme whines from borderline pain does he stop, pulling away and licking his lips. He sits there, on the marble floor of the church, cum covered face and all, and he grins up at Arme, so wide and mirthful that even his eyes sparkle in the dim light.

“Thank you for the meal,” he says, tongue peeking out to lick the cum that rolls down his cheek.

Arme doesn’t even notice he’s holding his breath, and not from the aftershocks of his orgasm. “Yeah,” he murmurs, swallowing heavily, but no one can swallow emotions. “There’s your toll, so go away now.”

Infi’s lips twitch up and he rubs at his eye to clean it. Instead of wiping it, he licks the cum straight off his hand, as if on purpose to make Arme blush further. “Guess you don’t wanna cuddle this time, either,” he jests, picking himself up.

The demon brushes nonexistent dust off his knees and misses Arme’s glare. When he straightens up, he snaps his fingers and suddenly he’s all dressed up again, all down to his crimson tie. He motions the candelabra above them down and presents it to Arme like one would a bouquet.

“I’ll see you next month then, mon chéri,” he drawls. His wings unfold and beat once, twice before he dissolves into red smoke, the only indication that he’d ever been there the cum drying on Arme’s abdomen.

Arme sighs and looks over at the statue of the Goddess. ‘I’m sorry I’ve become a demon’s plaything,’ he apologizes quietly, ‘It’s for the good of the town.’

With that thought, he hops off the altar, wincing only a little, and goes to pick up his robe. That’s another month paid for.


End file.
